


Crowley Always Got The Hint

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookstores, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: How Aziraphale gets rid of demons.





	Crowley Always Got The Hint

Crowley was hovering. Not literally hovering, although he could do that too, but his dark shadow was falling across the page Aziraphale was trying to read.

‘Um. Aziraphale,’ he was repeating himself. The angel hadn’t made any indication that he had heard him the first time. Or the second. Or the third.

‘Mmm. Yes. Well, as I’m sure you can observe, I have quite a bit of work to be doing at the moment.’ 

‘Angel, I was wondering if-’

‘Oh! Would you look at the time? I was wondering why it was getting dark.’

It’s getting dark because I’m standing in front of the lamp, Crowley thought.

‘Aziraphale, I-’

‘It really is getting quite late, isn’t it?’

Crowley took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of dust and books. ‘Yes. Alright. Goodnight Aziraphale.’

He backed out of the small room in the recesses of the bookshop, watching the curly-haired figure peering over pages of Textura Quadrata. Crowley looked sadly at the unopened jar of pasta sauce in his hand. He could use his powers to open it, but that would mean admitting defeat.


End file.
